Chocolate Skinned Hunk
by Druekee
Summary: Butters likes dark skinned boys. Very much. One sided Butters/Token- masturbation.


_(Honestly there isn't much explanation behind this… um. I was watching "The Tale of Scrotie McBoogerballs" and Butters liked Snookie and um my imagination is wild so I began thinking about how cute Butters is and… I am a bit of a pervert so wow please ignore this omg. Also remember that this is his imagination! He kind of makes himself sound better than he actually is how cute haha)_

_Bold = What's actually happening_

_Italics = Butters' fantasy_

**I don't really think I have much of a certain 'type' of guy I just go crazy over. I like sweet guys, sure I mean everyone does. I can fall for the bad boy, I mean a lot of people do. Jocks can be cute, so can boney guys. I'm pretty flexible. There is, however, one trait I adore. I'm a white guy, hell, I'm the whitest kid at my high school. I'm as pale as the moon and my light blonde hair and baby blue eyes agree with that. So naturally, I like dark skinned boys. Actually, I like darker skinned people in general. I liked tanned white people, Spanish guys can be pretty hot, but I have this certain weakness for African Americans. Well, Token Black in particular is pretty nice eye-candy. His rich, dark skin and black hair along with his big lips are to drool over. Honestly, I'd let him fuck me if he wanted to in the middle of class. Which is implying that he's gay, and he isn't. Pretty little Bebe Stevens hangs on his arm 24/7. Sure they look "so cute" together, her short little body and big tits and his tall frame and big biceps. The perfect contrast. Hah, what a joke. I just want to fuck him and she's in my goddamn way. **

**I crawled into my bed and pushed at them hem of my boxers. My hand snaked around my dick as I began imagining **_a shirtless Token, his rock hard abs glistening with sweat as he bent over my body. I smiled at him sweetly, and he smirked in return as he started pumping himself roughly._** I let out a little sigh, getting hard just thinking about him.** _I pushed his hands away from his massive dick as he looked at me confusedly. _

_"What's wrong, babe?" he asked me and I smiled at him, pushing his body down onto the bed behind him as I sat on his muscular thighs. _

_"Let me do the working," I said huskily as I moved my hands down to his cock and started giving him the best hand-job of his life. He doesn't moan very often, but he let out a few short gasps occasionally. I found my manhood was at its fullest height and him as well. I reached for the conveniently placed bottle of lubricant on my dresser that was in plain sight and condom as well and laid back against my pillows.___**I pushed my legs up and scooted my rump downwards while I sucked on two of my fingers. I got a little carried away and found myself practically giving my fingers a blowie and promptly stopped. **

_"Are you ready for this?" he asks me, his dick positioned against my tight little hole. He was already rubbing lubricant on his dick and had already fingered me up nice and good. I let out a short gasp before moving a hand down to stroke my balls._

_"Please, fuck me hard," I said, making eye contact with him as he gulped. He bit his deliciously plump lips and then started moving himself forward into me. _**My fingers were thrusting into me, my body overwhelmed by both of my stroking hands as I touched myself in my two most sensitive spots. I found my prostate easily because it's not like this is the first time I've done this. I let out a high and needy moan on accident and my eyes flew open to stare at my bedroom door, expecting my parents to come here despite the late hour. I continued my sexual activities and found myself getting closer to sweet, sweet release.**

_"Mmm, Token, I'm-I'm so close," I said desperately, looking up at him with half-lidded eyes. His sweaty face looked at me and he grunted a few times before replying._

_"You're too hot and tight, I can't- take it anymore. I'm about to cum too," he said between thrusts. I watched his face as I felt myself coming closer. I moaned out his name one last time _**before I came hard onto my hand and chest.**


End file.
